


Lust

by BloodEnvy



Series: Kinds of Love [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Dom Tony Stark, Dom!Tony Stark, Drinking, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tony Stark-centric, but idk i think they're fine, so i guess maybe you could say dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodEnvy/pseuds/BloodEnvy
Summary: You and Tony haven't discussed what happened between you, and you've rationalized it away as a drunken slip-up in your friendship. But when he comes home from a Stark Industries event drunk, Tony lets you know how he has really been feeling about you of late.





	Lust

“FRIDAY, can you play my second night-time playlist? The one of Spotify?” you asked the room as you opened the freezer, lips pursing as you considered its contents. You had the New Avengers facility to yourself for the night and had helped yourself to the contents to Tony’s bar around eight. It was after ten now, and you’d had three self-made margaritas and were happily buzzing just enough that ice cream was now the only thing that mattered to you.

You rolled your eyes at your options but helped yourself to a tub of Ben and Jerry’s all the same. Stark Raving Hazelnuts. Sure, you were living with him, but even when he wasn’t at home, you never could escape Tony Stark.

“Of course, Miss L/N,” came the friendly, automated response. “Would you prefer to begin with a particular song?”

“Just stick it on shuffle, please,” you said, grabbing a spoon out of the drawer as the first chords of Grand Funk Railroad’s remastered edition of _I’m You Captain/Closer to Home_ started playing. You bopped your head along to the beat as you made your way to other side of the kitchen island when your book lay open. Hopping up onto the stool you’d just vacated you spooned some into your mouth.

“Eh, not bad,” you said to yourself, digging the spoon back into the tab as you considered the label. Tony smirked cockily up at you from under the logo, surrounded by stylized swirls of ice-cream and nuts. You blamed the tequila for the tiny smile you gave it in return. “Oh, don’t look so pleased with yourself, Stark. It’s no Triple Caramel Chunk.”

It had been a bit over two weeks since you’d woken up in Tony’s bed, and neither of you had addressed it since that morning. You’d showered and dressed, caught on your way out the door by Tony, still in a pair of sweats and without a shirt. He’d presented you with fresh brewed coffee, toasted bagels and scrambled eggs, and you’d hidden your blush and agreed to a hurried breakfast together before you rushed off to your other life at N.Y.U.

You’d seen him sparingly since then; the two of you were kept busy by your own personal and professional commitments. Every time you saw him you considered bringing it up before you remembered his recent breakup with Pepper, or the age difference, or your superhero careers. So, you just carried on like nothing had happened, stuck in a stalemate of just being friends.

“…I’d like to help you in your struggle to be free…”

You looked up as a new voice joined the one on the speakers. Tony strolled into the room, a crooked grin on his face and his voice pleasantly lilting. He was wearing a tailored, two-piece suit, the charcoal material complemented by an emerald tie and pocket square. The tie had been loosened slightly and the top button undone, baring the base of his throat and the barest hint of his chest. His smile widened as he spotted you. “Hell, gorgeous.”

You chuckled, shaking your head. It was clear from his too-loud voice and carefree smile that he’d been drinking. “Have fun tonight, Tone?”

He shrugged, pouring himself a generous glass of scotch at the bar. “Missed you.”

“Oh, please,” you rolled your eyes with a smile standing. You rested the small of your back against the edge of the counter. “I’m sure your night was way more fun than mine. Unless you think a night alone with Chaucer is a riot,” you added, gesturing to your book. Medieval Lit was kicking your ass.

Tony smiled at you over the lip of his glass, moving towards you. He stopped a foot or so in front of you. “No, but if I remember correctly, a night with you can be pretty exciting.”

You snickered, tucking hair behind your ear. You felt a light blush rise in your cheeks; this was the first time either of you had broached the subject. “That was smooth, Tone. Nice.”

“Cheers,” he replied, raising his glass before taking a drink. He glanced up at the speaker closest to him before meeting your gaze again, head tilted to the side. There was a slight, drunken edge to his movements and to his words, but he didn’t stumble or slur; it was just a… looseness. A kind of relaxed. “ _Fifty Ways to Leave Your Lover_. Paul Simon. Are you thinking of leaving me, sweetheart?”

You raised a brow, giving him an amused smile, your fingers gripping at the edge of the counter. You released it with one hand to take his glass from him, holding his gaze as you took a sip.

“Is that what we are, Tony?” your voice was soft, almost intimate, but you couldn’t help the uncertainty that underscored it. “Are we lovers?”

“Is that what you want us to be?” he asked quietly, closing the distance between the two of you at an almost casual pace. Butterflies rose in your belly as he came to a stop in front of you, a few sparse inches between you. You could almost feel the heat of his body on yours as he took the glass from you and set it on the counter. Tony’s eyes were hooded, his gaze heavy; the way it travelled down your body before returning to your face made you clench. They met yours, flickering back down to your lips for a few, lingering seconds. His tongue slipped between his lips, wetting them.

“Tonight was terrible,” he said. Your lips crooked in a small smile and you reached out to touch his tie, almost as if you were considering the material.

“I’m sure it was glamorous.”

“Glamorous…” Tony repeated, watching your face. “Sure, it was glamorous. And dull and predictable just like every event I make an appearance at lately. Is it wrong that I just wanted to be here?”

You shrugged, your eyes still on your hands. You straightened his tie idly and smoothed your hands over his shirt. “Nothing wrong with wanting to be at home. I mean, it’s where the heart is, isn’t it?” you joked.

Tony let out a quiet, breathy laugh, cupping your cheek in his hand. You met his gaze again. “Not ‘home’ here. ‘Here’ here. With you.”

“Tony…” you said, swallowing. Your whole body was buzzing having him so close to you. “How much have you had to drink?”

He reached towards you, and your breath caught. But his hand passed you, and he held up the Ben and Jerry’s you’d abandoned so he could read the label. His lips curved in a wide, self-satisfied smirk.

“Don’t get too excited, Captain Ego,” you snarked dryly. “It’s the only flavor you had.”

“Mm-hmm,” his smirk didn’t falter, and he slowly placed it back on the countertop beside his glass and stepped in again. His body brushed against yours, warm and firm and familiar through the expensive material of his suit. One of his hands grazeed over your hip, gliding under your tee shirt to settle on your waist.

Tony leaned in to whisper to you, his breath tickling the sensitive flesh of your throat. “How’d I taste?”

The husky resonance of his voice sent a tingling sensation through the small of your back, and while the memory of his hand in your hair and your lips wrapped around him flickered in your mind, you couldn’t help but scoff at his words.

“Oh, now I _know_ you’re drunk, Tony,” you laughed, smacking his chest. “There is no way that a sober Tony Stark would ev—”

Tony cut you off, his lips meeting yours eagerly, roughly. His fingers tightened on your waist, his other hand moving to your shoulder. You whined against his mouth, fingers curling around his tie again to encourage him closer.

You could feel his smile on your lips and his growing need against your thigh, and you felt your own want fluttering inside you. The counter edge was digging into your back as he pressed against you, but you ignored it, lost in the sensation of having Tony Stark kissing you once more.

“Tony…”

He pulled away from your lips to mark your throat with his teeth, the hand on your shoulder moving into your hair. You gasped at the teasing pain, felt his other hand slipping over your hip. It glided down your thigh, circling over your knee and slipping up between your thighs to part them. Even through your tights, the sensation was a wonderful torture.

“I told you I missed you,” he whispered, his teeth and tongue teasing your earlobe for a moment. His knee pushed between both of yours and he pressed his thigh against your centre. Tony’s hands found your hips again, urging you to move with him, against him. You sighed the beginnings of a moan as you ground against him.

“You saw me a few hours ago…” you mumbled, cupping his face in your hands and bringing his lips back to yours. He ground your hips against him, groaning against your mouth as you brushed against his crotch. He peppered kisses along your jaw desperately, fingers digging possessively into your flesh.

“Not like that,” he replied softly. Your shirt was riding up, your tights bunching in his hands. You braced your hands on his shoulders for leverage, rolling your hips over his thigh. “Missed you like this…”

Your breathing grew ragged as the coil inside you tightened; even through layers of fabric, you could feel the heat building.

“Having you like this…” he tugged your shirt collar to the side, burying his teeth in your collarbone for a moment before lathing his tongue over the mark he left behind. His breath was hot against your skin, intoxicating, and his fingers slipped between the two of you to slide against your centre and find your clit. “Touching you like this…”

“ _Fuck,_ Tony…” you moaned outright, and he grinned, kissing you again. You gripped at his hair, desperate for release.

Tony rested his forehead against yours, his breathing heavy. “Tell me you missed me, too, sweetheart. Please…”

There it was… sweetheart; the pet name made honeyed by his voice. You’d been craving it since you’d left that morning, but it hadn’t left his lips since.

“Tell me you missed me…” he murmured again, his fingers increasing their pressure on your clit. “Tell me, please…”

“I missed you,” you gasped, riding his hand. You were so, so close… “Jesus, _fuck,_ Tony, I’ve missed you…”

His lips found yours again as you came, your whole body shuddering against him. He withdrew his hand slowly, pressing a kiss to the corner of your jaw. He withdrew enough to meet your eye, pushing hair away from your face gently. “That’s my girl.”

You flushed at his words, bracing yourself against the counter for support.

“Now turn around.” He said roughly, guiding you by the waist. Your hands don’t leave the counter, gripping it, and you whimper as you feel him press his body into your back, the length of him against your ass. He brushed his fingers over your shoulder, pushing your hair over your shoulder to bare the column of your neck to him.

You shivered as he pressed his lips to your throat, his hands skimming down your waist to your hips, his fingers hooking into your tights.

“Tony…?” you asked hesitantly as he pushed your tights and underwear down over your backside.

“You trust me, sweetheart?”

Your memory flickered to that desperately lost look in his eyes your first night together as he told you he didn’t know who to trust.

_“You can trust me, Tony. You can trust me.”_

“Always.”

“Then relax,” Tony says huskily, his hand sliding up your spine and under your shirt. He presses down, encouraging you to bend over, your stomach on the cool surface of the bench. He leans over you, pressing a kiss to your shoulder. “I got you, baby.”

You feel a flush of heat rekindle inside you at the new pet name, and a moan escapes you as he grips your ass with one hand. You hear his zipper lower slowly, your breath catching as you feel the head of his cock slide against your slit, brushing against your clit before settling at your entrance.

You whimpered, pushing back against him. He stopped you, his hands tightening on your hips.

“I need to hear you say it, Y/N. I want to hear you… oh….” He broke off in a groan as you wiggled your hips, and he gave your backside a light swat. “Behave yourself, sweetheart.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” you joked breathlessly, and he chuckled.

“Come on now, sweetheart. Let me hear it…”

“Please, Tony…” you relented, your voice almost a whine. “Please, I need you…”

“Good girl,” he murmured, and you could picture his smile. The two of you let out long, heady moans as he slowly sheathed himself inside you. his hand flattened against the middle of your back as he withdrew, pushing you into the hard surface as he withdrew, almost entirely.

He thrust into you again, agonizingly slow, and you heard him hum appreciatively. “You really do have excellent taste in music.”

It took you a moment to register the opening lines of Billy Idol’s _Rebel Yell_ , and you shivered as Tony pushed into you again. You might have rolled your eyes if he could see your face. “Tony, please, just fuck me already.”

“Your wish,” you could hear the roguish grin in his voice, and he thrust into you, hard. “FRIDAY, turn it up.”

Tony’s fucked himself into you hard as the volume rose, his thrusts almost in time with Idol’s beat. His hand fisted in your shirt, holding you in place and pulling at the material until you felt the collar bite into your throat. Your hands searched blindly for something to grab hold of as you felt the tension build in your lower belly again; your wrist hit his glass, sending it and the Ben and Jerry’s to the floor.

It shattered, no doubt sending broken glass and scotch everywhere, along with the half-melted ice cream, but Tony seemed undeterred; he gave a guttural laugh and another smack to your ass, slightly harder this time.

“Unh…” you grunted at the sensation, your eyes rolling back in your head. His hands took hold of your wrists, bringing them both to the small of your back.

“I thought I asked you to behave yourself,” he growled, holding them in place with one hand, the other returning to your waist. The hold arched your back and your breasts bounced with each thrust; even with your shirt and bra still in place, the movement made your nipples brush against the cool surface of the counter.

“Tony, fuck, I’m gonna come,” you bit out through clenched teeth, and he cursed, his fingers tickling your waist. “Oh, my god…”

His thrusts slowed immediately, and you whined, attempting to push back with your hips as he slipped out of you. His hand met your ass again with a smack before he gripped the cheek, massaging it lightly. Tony leaned over you, his chest pressing against your back as he spoke in your ear.

“I need to see your face, sweetheart.”

“The couch?” You suggest, and he kissed your shoulder by way of answer, helping you stand.

“FRIDAY, take it down again,” he said, and the music became a quiet backing track to your actions. You still had your slippers on, but Tony took hold of your thighs, encouraging you to jump up and wrap them around his waist so he could carry you over the broken glass to the couch.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he told you as he lay you down, pulling your tights off completely. He tossed them to the floor as you pulled off your shirt; you parted your legs for him eagerly. Tony knelt between them, still fully dressed, and your breath shuddered as he pulled off his tie, his gaze holding yours.

You reached down to palm his erection as he removed his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt; his eyes closed and his breath caught. “You fucking wreck me, you know that?”

You smiled coquettishly, fingers sliding over his cum-slick cock. “How do you think I feel?”

Tony chuckled as his lips met your again; this time the kiss was languid, slow and sweet. His tongue mingled with yours, your fingers curling his sweat-damp hair. His hand travelled over your thigh, hooking your knee up over his hip. You kissed your way along his cheek and jaw to his ear, rolling the lobe teasingly between your teeth. He sighed into your neck at the sensation.

Tony angled his hips to slide the length of his cock between your labia, brushing against your clit with every slow stroke. He touched your hip, your waist, your breasts, with gentle fingers, each touch leaving sparks tingling under your skin. His lips never left yours for long, his goatee tickling your chin, then your cheek as it he pressed a kiss to your temple.

You arched under him; your whole body ached with need. This was somehow more agonizing, more arousing, more intense than the way he’d pounded into you; every whispering sensation left you burning for more.

You pushed your hips up into him, a moan catching in your throat as he slid into you again. Tony’s lips fell to your shoulder, parting against your skin. Bracing himself above you with one hand, the other came to rest possessively on your hip. His nose skimmed along your throat before his lips met yours again.

Hands gripping at his biceps, you hummed into his kiss, breaking away only when his hips found the right angle. Your head fell back, your moans answered only with the sound of flesh meeting flesh and the mix of nonsensical adoration and filthy commendations Tony murmured against your throat.

“…perfect…” he whispered, teeth grazing against your sweat-sheened skin. “…so fucking perfect…”

His hips broke their rhythm as the two of you steadily built to climax, your voice hoarse and your throat dry as you came. Tony’s fingers tightened on your hip as he followed you, the arm bracing him shaking slightly. He rolled off of you almost immediately, kissing your temple again, and you giggled lightly as he managed to roll you onto your side and pull you into his chest.

His arms curled around your waist, and one hand gave your breast a teasing squeeze before you swatted it away. His answering laugh tickled your neck and danced through your back, and you pulled away only long enough to make you both more comfortable; a cushion tucked under your heads and the throw from the back of the lounge thrown over you both.

Your legs tangled with his as you settled again, and you smiled as he settled his face into the crook of your neck. You felt his nose bump lightly against your hair, and his lips on your shoulder. You covered his hands with yours, almost experimentally, a blush building in your cheeks as he interlaced your fingers.

Infamous playboy Tony Stark was a cuddler.

“You okay?” he murmured. You arched your neck, turning your head to press a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. He smiled as you settled back in his arms, releasing your hand for a moment to pull your hair away from your neck. “Good. FRIDAY?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.” The AI replied, and the lights dimmed until the room was dark, and you closed your eyes.

You felt Tony’s lips move against your skin again in a faint whisper. “Missed you.”

***

“Mr. Stark,” FRIDAY’s pleasant voice pulled you from your sleep. You were still tangled on the couch with Tony, one hand still intertwined with his. The throw was halfway onto the floor, and the room was bright with natural light. Tony groaned beside you. “Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes has just arrived home from his outing with his old squad, sir.”

“Shit,” you muttered, trying to extricate yourself from under Tony’s stubborn arm. You’d gotten up in the middle of the night for water, and part of you blessed yourself for putting on your underwear and Tony’s button-down. Although, still not the best welcome-home image for Rhodey to walk in on Especially since, except for the throw, Tony was still completely naked. “Tony, for god sake…”

The bastard snickered sleepily against your back, and you froze as you heard Rhodey’s footsteps echoing over the marble floors.

“Tony, you in—what the hell did you do in here man?” you heard him call out, exasperated.

The man beside you sat up, running a hand through his hair. He yawned, grinning at his old friend over the back of the couch. “To be fair, that was Y/N’s fault.” You smacked him, still hidden from sight. His smirk widened as he looked down at you. “Wasn’t it?”

“Y/N…?” Rhodey asked in confusion, and you sighed.

“Damn it, Tony…” you sat up, giving Rhodey a sheepish smile, one hand trying to tame the back of your mostly-sleep mussed hair. “Hi, Rhodey.”

“Hi?” he replied. He had this amazing ability to look both confused and tired at the same time. “What am I looking at exactly? Are you two…?”

“Uh…”

“What you’re looking at is an attractive woman in a ridiculously overpriced shirt,” Tony said blithely, his arm snaking around your waist. You blushed, fastening another button over your chest. “Which I’d very much like to get her back out of, so—”

“Tony!” you admonished, the burning in your cheeks deepening. You were never going to be able to look Rhodey in the eye again. He ignored you, securing the throw around his waist and standing. He pulled you up with him, his arm slipping around your waist again, and you tugged the hem of his shirt lower.

“—you’re gonna have to tell me about your night with the rest of the Village People later.” Tony continued, his hand squeezing your side. “After we’ve showered.”

With that declared, Tony wrapped his hand around yours and tugged you away from the couch with a wink. You gave an embarrassed giggle, following him hastily out of the room without meeting Rhodey’s eye. You were halfway down the hall before you heard him shout.

“The Village People didn’t even have anyone from the military!”


End file.
